thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
A Templar's Duty
Amir and Isis had wandered and ran for days on end, avoiding the main roads in fear that Amen's patrol's would come upon them if they walked them. As the morning sun came up, they found themselves before the city-kingdom of Kophalesh. From the outside, it still seemed as splendid and grand as it had ever been for Isis. "We are here!" She said with ragged breath, the two of them just having finished a training pass. She would not admit it so soon, but Amir was making good progress, already getting a bit burlier than he was previously. "Welcome to Kophale-" It was then that she noticed. Something was very off. From the centre plaza of the city was a towering pillar of smoke. Smoke that reached for the heavens on high and nearly blotting out the sun if one looked from a particular angle. "It... It can't be... Come!" She didn't ask but rather commanded as they rushed off towards the city, only slowing down as the entry gate came to view. Walking up, Isis told them their affairs in the city, to which they were let through with the simple warning: "Don't stray into the slums. It is a day of death here today." As they walked closer towards the plaza, the rancid stench of scorched meat flooded their nostrils. As they got even closer, it soon became apparent what the cause of smoke was. It was a mass burning of corpses. Isis nearly choked on her own vomit as the stench hit her and saw the numerous corpses of civilians and guards alike, mottled by boils and decay. "Wha-What has happened?" Isis spoke out loud, aghast of what she had witnessed. "The plague happened." Said a stoic woman to the side, despite her eyes telling of her grief. She stood a good foot above Isis, and was clad as a commoner. "Pharaoh Amen dried up the river for us some time ago for his project. It was about that time when the plague hit us. This has been going on for almost a week now." It wasn't until they'd come to a halt that Amir took the chance to breathe. It was then and only then that the stench that seemed to permeate from everything around him as though the very ground itself was stained with it hit him like a truck. He grabbed his own throat to stop himself from throwing up what little breakfast they'd had that morning as the unfamiliar smell of death invaded his nostrils. He'd never truly smelled death before, only having heard it vaguely described to him by his father but no faint description could have ever prepared him to for it on such a grand scale. To hear that once again agony and pain followed where Amen went began to fill the pit of his own stomach with anger. Searing and burning in his abdomen just as the bile burned in the back of his throat but he forced himself to remember the talk with Galeer and the burning began to recede. Not going away but rather being repressed as his mood turned somber. "And what is being done about this plague? Does anyone know the cause? Is it magical in origin?" Amir asked, cutting to the chase outright. When the woman seemed reluctant to speak, Isis took charge. "The... These lands have always had an innate issue with plagues. No one knows what it is, but it is entirely bred from biological predicaments. The gods favor was always what kept it at bay. The healing streams of the riverbanks seemingly washing away the infestation from the land. But now that it is gone-" "So has our protection." Finished the woman. She looked at the two of them, at the very least Amir, with a strong sense of suspicion. "Your friend is right, foreigner. Without the river, the sickness has returned to us. Luckily medicine has advanced greatly in Hetep in the centuries since the river first came, but that luxury cannot be extended to everyone." She said as she looked towards the pile of burning death. "Our King is said to have implored Amen to send aid for the people. He 'supposedly' answered. That was days ago and we have had no resources, no medicine, no doctors. No... Nothing. I... I don't know what we are to do, but you best get out of here before you are affected. We have had enough death as it is." She said before walking away. Isis looked after the woman as she walked. "I do not like the tone of her... We should head to the palace as soon as we can." Amir glanced at the burning bodies, thinking about the staff Galeer had given him. He thought about the miracles he'd been blessed and how he could use them. He hated himself for hesitating, for worrying that using a miracle now might leave him without in the future. When had he begun to think so selfishly? Would Isis hesitate? Would his father or mother hesitate? He turned his eyes from the bodies and back toward Isis, part of him hoping that he would find the answer to all his questions in her eyes but there were none. "Yeah, nothing good will come from drawing attention to ourselves." He answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Heartbroken and discouraged, the pair ventured on, trying to move away from the stench, even as the memory of it was more than enough to disgust. For over an hour did they walk before they reached the palace. There was nary a guard outside the palace grounds. Merely what could best be described as a token force. Isis signaled with her head that he follow. They then stood before one of the guardsmen, halted in their tracks as he spoke: "What is your business here?" He demanded to know, though rather than the authorative roar of a lion, it sounded more like the kroak of a dying toad. "We are requesting an audience with King Archamm. I am Isis Madu, of the Madu family, T-... Former Templar of the Order of the Setting Retribution." The guard eyed her with suspision. "I was not aware that there was such a thing as a 'former' templar." "Well, sadly there is now, when my company was slaughtered by the Pharaoh." "You then admit to being a traitor to the crown?" Isis looked at him as if he had just said the stupidest thing ever. "Would that concern you?" Silence fell between them as the guard turned around and walked inside. Within minutes he returned with a beckon for them to follow. Inside there was a young and tall man, clad in silk and gold, clearly of royal descent. But Isis seemed a bit off-put by his presence. "That is not Archamm." She whispered to Amir. "No. I am Norvannh, crown prince of Kophalesh. I speak for my sickened father. Now you may explain to me how you appeared from nowhere, and why a filthy outsider is in your presence?" Amir nodded when Isis alerted him this was not the man they'd come to meet and gripped his collapsed bo under his poncho in case this turned into a fight. He cringed a bit, once more being discriminated against for not being native to Hetep. He wasn't sure what to say or do, unable to get a real read on the room. However, if his younger years had taught him anything it was that he could act and so long as he did not lie he wouldn't have any issue with that. Amir took a step forward and released his hand from gripping his staff. "I am Amir Tasya from the continent of Ashvattha across the sea. I appear before you now because it is Galeer's will that I do so. As an arbiter, I have been commanded to seek out the king of Kophalesh and ask him for help in freeing his country and all of Hetep from the tyranny of Amen's rule." Amir said with strong confidence in his voice, knowing that being a timid as he normally was would only see their journey slowed. He held out his hand in front of him, a flash of light before the staff of Galeer appeared in his hand. "I hope this serves as proof of my words." The guards reeled and fell to their knees in nigh worship at the sight of the holy relic. The prince, however, did not respond in kind. He merely raised a brow before sighing and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointing finger. "The world must truly have come to shit if the gods are picking outsiders as their arbiters..." He said before looking back up them again, a grim look in his eyes. "Amen is starving us. He is holding this entire city hostage by not giving us what we need. All because we refuse to relent." "I am glad that you haven't yet. There is still a chance to-" "Before you continue, let me be frank with the two of you: I do not approve of what you are trying to do. I do not care if you are an Arbiter. My father is the one who will have the final word, but let me tell you this: If it were within my might and power, I would have already sent a raven for Amen to come and collect his bounty. Defying him will not get us anywhere, and refusing him will only bring us further to ruination." Isis was about to retort when he raised a hand to silence her. "As said, that is if it was within my power. My father will have the final say. But make no mistake, I will do everything I can to sway him in my favor." "You would give in to such a monster?! To sumit and prostrate yourself before such a tyrant?" Isis exclaimed. "You forget yourself, Templar!" He shouted back as if the title she had worn was an insult. "I know everything is doomed already. The only place you could have come from is Subaine. A kingdom which Amen was on track towards. Which tells me that you either evaded him out of fear and some semblance of wisdom." He said before he trailed off with venom in his voice as he said: "Or you tried and failed. Spectacularly so, I would assume." He said with a wave as he walked off. "Guards, take them to my father's chambers. I'll be there shortly." Isis and Amir were being led away by them, trailing the halls and corridors of the Palace, before Isis just hissed: "I can't believe it." Amir stared at the ground as they walked, he'd rolled his dice and won for now even if he didn't inspire confidence in the prince he did not blame the man. He would have to prove himself if any goodwill would come from those who had already given up. "Please, keep your head cool. We've already come to terms with our past failures...For the most part. We'll have to earn the confidence of the people if we want them to believe in us. Looking at everything around them, I understand why they've lost all hope." He said, wrapping his index finger around Isis', not wanting to hold her hand for fear that any public displays of affection would only get them into trouble again. "We'll convince the king, the fact we aren't in chains now is as good a sign as any that we still have a chance. Besides, we still have cards we've yet to play." He said, a half-smirk appearing on his face as they came to a large door. The guards escorted them in to the chamber of the king. The heavy stench of rot permeating the air. In a grand bed layed the king, eyes heavy and breaths ragged. As they got closer to him, so did the smell. Eventually the man opened his eyes, ever so slowly and looked to them. "Isis, was it?" He asked out, though not really wanting an answer. His hair had turned a pale white and his brow furrowed by the wrinkles of age. He straightened himself up, struggling to do so. "I still remember when they burned you on the pyre. I remember the comfort I had to offer your parents at the loss of you... I do not know how you are alive, but... I welcome the sight of you." He said with a pained smile. Isis got down on one knee before him. "Your grace, I-" "Rise child. You may be 'dead', but you are still a templar. Your place is not at the heels of any king." Isis did as he instructed with a smile. "Now you may tell me what brings you to my kingdom." "Your grace, me and my companion have traveled far to see Hetep again. Yet as we walk the soil, all I see is misery and suffering. I want to remedy this. I understand that you've already sufferd a defeat at the hands of Amen, but I know that the fires of hope and the kindles of rebellion are still burning in the hearts of the people. I want to see that kindling stoked. Stoked and fueled untill it rises as a raging inferno. And I would ask your help with this." He remained silent and still as she spoke, and when she finished, the door opened once more to reveal the prince entering. The king merely nodded to affirm his presence. "You speak of such lofty ideas, Isis. I do agree with your sentiment, but I fear that it will be for naught. Even if we incite the embers throughout the continent, it may not be enough. Amen holds great influence despite his misdeeds. His kingdom, Khemriq, is vastly superior to any other of the kingdoms, and his closest providers are well taken care of. I fear that they may not wish to turn from his good graces for the sake of this. What's more..." he trailed off as he looked out his window, flies and locusts flying outside. "I fear that our kingdom will not be of much aid. Without that river, everyone is too weak to fight. I am sorry child. But the odds are stacked heavily against us. And I think I know that you are too good of heart to win by whatever means necessary. With Marqant already at his heels, I don't think we would even be able to reach Amen with our southern and western forces, if we can unite them." "So it is settled then?" The Prince asked. "We can obviously not win this. It would take nothing short of divine intervention to salvage this, and we both know how inclined they have been to that. There is no other choice, father. We must ally with Amen, it is our only hope." "You call this hope?!" Amir snapped at the prince as he motioned toward the window the king had just been staring out of. "Do you think this is the worst it could get? That things will just continue as they are That they might even get better so long as you drop to your knees and lick at Amen's boots?! They won't, your life may get better, the lives of your nobles may get better but the people of your kingdom will still suffer under a tyrant's boot. If you think their morale is low now just imagine what it will be like when you sell them out for your own gain." He spoke, taking a step forward. "Your majesty, I understand just how stacked the odds against us are. I understand how hopeless this all must seem, but the Gods have not abandoned you or your people. I have spoken to Galeer and he told me to come to this place. I had thought that it was simply to gain an ally but seeing this place and all that is happening, I think he brought me here to help set things right. What if the river was restored? Would you consider what we have to say then?" The king smiled softly. "I appreciate your fervor and passion, but I fear that unless you manage to infiltrate Khemriq itself and break open the dams, there is nothing to be done. I agree with your standpoint that the morale won't exactly go up if we submit, but it is all the same something I must consider. Without Amen's aid with medicine or the river, we can't recuperate. The alternative is death for all." "You say that Galeer has chosen you to help, yet all the same you seem powerless to amend anything." The prince interjected. "The gods may not have abandoned us, but they are most certainly not helping. Arbiter or not, you are just a-" "Wait... You are an Arbiter?" The king asked. When Amir nodded, the king brightened up. "If you are newly 'crowned', my lord, then mayhaps that you still have miracles to perform? If you can, why don't you just cleanse the plague?" In Amir's soul, he would hear the voice of Galeer. "It is not quite within the power of the staff to cleanse a whole nation. However, if you were to acquire another holy treasure, that could certainly be within the reach of your miracles to do." Amir was about to speak up when Galeer's voice spoke to him, still an odd and surprising thing that he was not used to just yet. "So you're saying that I can do it if I just had another treasure?" Amir asked out loud, a habit he has yet to shake when speaking to Galeer. "Aren't these things supposed to be super rare or something? I doubt there are a lot just lying around... Are there?" Amir asked, sorta hoping the answer is yes before he realized he was talking in front of everyone again. "Uh, Yes, I could cleanse the plague from this nation if I could obtain another Holy treasure. I'm guessing the things amplify?" He explained to them, the metaphorical mask he'd been wearing had been torn from his face as his voice become far less commanding and he acted like himself again. "I promise that I will free your people from this plague or forfeit my life trying. If when all of that is said and done you still wish to side with Amen, I will not bother you any longer." The king merely chuckled before couhging fiercely. "You'll get used to that, I am sure. You are right, the Sacred Relics are far from common, but they are not unheard of. When a relics wielder passes from this world, the relics stay behind, however weakened they may be. Our kingdom have the second highest amount of crowned arbiters in the History of Hetep. In our vaults there are two relics. If you can-" "Father, thats enough. We can't just go and offer our family's greatest treasures to this murkblood out of nowhere. If we do that they will-." "You forget yourself, son. I am still king, and so long as I remain as such, my word is law. Now, I would offer one to you to be used for the miracle right away if only I could. Some time ago, Brigands infiltrated our palace in the midst of the initial chaos of the infection and stole the key to our treasury. The relics are within. If you can reclaim this key and open it up, I will gladly offer one of the treasures to this noble deed, as well as pledge my fealty to the cause of unseating Amen from his throne of treachery." "Father, you cannot mean this!" The prince exclaimed. "If we rise up against him now, he will grind our kingdom to dust. We will be erased off the map, our realm given to another kingdom. I beg of you father, you must reconsider. If we just fall in line, all will live. We have no other choice." "There is always a choice." Isis proclaimed. "Ask yourself this, prince Norvannh: Is life truly worth living if you can't be true to yourself?" Angered by these words, the prince stormed off from the chambers. The king sighed. "I ask that you forgive my son. He is looking out for the wellfare of Kophalesh, even if his means of doing so entails selling his soul. As I said, if you chose to accept and retrieve it, I will pledge sword and name to you. Go to the chambers downstairs, two lefts after the stairs and one right, and you will find the guard bunker. They will tell you everything they know about the brigands. I warn you though, these particular ones are very dangerous and powerful, especially their leader. Be cautious." Amir's face softened, "Your son's actions do not warrant an apology. People can only do what they think is best. I can only hope that when the plague is washed from your kingdom hope will also be restored to his heart." Amir bowed to the king, "I thank you for all of your help. I will not forsake this chance that you've given to me." He said before the Guards escorted them out. The two following the directions of the king to find the barracks, as they walked Amir looked to Isis. "I know it probably wasn't good but what Norvannh called me, a murkblood?" He asked, unsure if he had heard the word correctly. "Your Hetepian is getting better." She joked shortly before she turned grim. "Murkblood is a nasty term for inbreds, halfbreeds, outsiders and overall non-hetepians." She spoke sadly. "I am not surprised that people consider you such, but it is often considered uncivilized to say such things. Especially the noble and royal families would consider it particularly uncouth." She said, as her grim countenance turned even darker. "Even Amen's children were refered to as Murkbloods in some circles." She finished as they trudged on, deeper and deeper into the palace. "Were? You mean they aren't anymore?" "Oh they are. They are just all but forgotten now." "Forgotten? How?" Isis looked at her love with a sad look in her eyes, mingled with hatred. "He sacrificed them. Offered them in tribute to the gods... All for the sake of flooding the very river he has dried out." She said as they reached the barracks. "Here we go." The door was opened and as they stepped inside, there was a notable lack of soldiers and guards. "A... Bit empty in here, isn't it?" Isis asked the man at the furthest end of the table. He was simply dressed. Bare upperbody and a simple loincloth and a headdress of blue and golden silk. He looked up from the table and replied sourly: "Most are sick by now. I heard what you are here for. I warn you now though, it will be a daunting and dangerous task you'll be taking on." Amir considered Isis' words, wondering if Amen's price could possibly we worth what he got out of it and how he could dry up the very thing he gave up so much for. His brow furrowed as he pondered, not really paying attention as they entered the barracks, only catching the last bit of what was said. "Can't be any more dangerous than the task we're already on." He said, almost curtly but he didn't mean it that way as his brain was still occupied by his short conversation with Isis. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I meant to say we'll take care of it. If we accomplish our task your shortage of men will also be solved. What information can you give us?" "Personally I would have preferred to not give anything. Too damn important an item to be given to just anyone. But orders are orders." He spoke as he pointed on a particular point on the map. "A two days long journey will take place for this task. One day to get there and another to return, unless you can scavange Drackolisks from them once you are done. I warn you, this will not be easy. Their hideout is in a mountainside, so they will have the advantage on you by terrain. What's more... These brigands leader is a Godsend. Even if they go down, he will not be such an easy fight. I wonder if the two of you can take him... All the same, this will be entrusted to you." He said as he handed them the map. "But I warn you. If you fail this mission, they will elude us and escape. That key will be lost forever. Got it?" Isis took the map and clutched it tightly. "Understood, sir. Anything else you can give us on them? Magic, artifacts, anything?" "They are not well-versed in the arts. They are but common thieves after all. Their Godsend however... He specializes in Terra-Quilin Cleanser Magic. So those rocky caverns will most certainly be of an advantage to him." "If this is our only shot then we most certainly won't fail," Amir said, wondering what a bunch of bandits could possibly want with a key if they didn't intend to use it. Knowing this would be their only shot, Amir knew that going in without a plan may very well end up having the same result as their fight with Amen. Amir would not let himself make the same mistake twice, "Isis, I think it may be within our best interest to take a sample of the plague with us if that is possible? If whoever this person is doesn't care about the fate of everyone else in this country then at the very least they'll care about their own." Amir said with a smirk holding bit of mischief behind it. Before Isis had a chance to react to it, the Officer butted in. "Are you mad, child? You would use the plague to threaten them?! You would not only threaten them but yourselves in an attempt to hustle them?! Such-" "At ease, sir." Isis interjected. "I trust him with my life. If he believes that the plague will be of use, then I believe him. Is there a way to extract the sick and decay from a person?" "... There is, but you would have to take it from a corpse. That's the worst source and also the only source from which anyone would allow you to extract it from. Just... Say it is for medicinal treatments." Isis and Amir nodded before turning around and walking away from the barracks and towards the city square, going to get their sample. All while they were leaving, Norvannh eyed them from a distance, a look of spite and fright in them before turning around and walking back into the palace. Plagued Minds Isis and Amir trudged through the last of the sand dunes in the middle of the night, wanting to sneak up on them without being immediately detected. Within short did the cliffside come into view, along with its entrance, not a single scout or guard to be seen. Isis turned to Amir with a broad smile on her face. "This is the final sprint. Let's try to make the plague a last-ditch effort though, shall we?" Amir narrowed his eyes as he looked at the unguarded entrance, his mind going back to the warnings they were given before they'd left. What was too good to be true often was, and everything was seeming far too easy. "If all goes better than expected we won't even have to fight but I agree, it'll the last card we put into play." He whispered, only really half paying attention to his beloved as he tried to run some numbers in his head. "Their leader, that guard said he used an Earth-based version of the magic you and Amen can use. I don't know exactly what that entails, but if that's the case this person might be able to sense the vibrations that move through the ground. They wouldn't need guards, the moment we enter their range they could know we're here..." He explained, trailing off before his eyes widened a bit. "If they don't know already that is." He bit his lip, trying to think. "If they do have such an ability then sneaking about will be useless...unless we could find some way to cause vibrations strong enough to mask our own footfalls. What do you think, Lah'mi?" "...I have one idea, but it would require you taking a piggy-back ride. I don't even know if he can sense us from here. In my experience, sand has a tendency to muffle the vibrations of our treads. But, better not take a risk. Come on." She said as she heaved him onto her back before starting to essentially run through the air. Once they neared the cave, She made a dash straight into the cave opening, as if fearing that the entrance would close upon them. Well inside the cave, there were torches to light the caverns. With the suspicious lack of guards, Isis felt conflicted of what to do next. "I smell a trap..." "Probably, but we don't know if it's one for us or just for any sorry sap that finds their way here. I don't think anyone would sell us out, even if would, could someone have made it here before us?" He whispered between them, partly thinking out loud. Amir sniffed the air, activating his draconic senses in any attempt to get a better understanding of their surroundings. He could smell it, see the cave with his nose. The stagnant water that seemed to drip from the stalactites, the smell of bats and other small rodents, the smell of people were faint but were present to be sure. Though all that meant is that people had been here recently, he had no way of locating them in the cave system. He raised his hand and put up and photonic shield around the pair, to ensure any unpleasant surprises would not be their end before they had a chance to react. "If there is a trap our only option for luring them out might very well be to spring it." Isis sighed. "I suppose that you are right. I don't expect a case of treachery, but maybe just that they've already spotted us. Well, all we can do is proceed." She said without conviction. She was scared. Godsends are no joke, and their only real weapon to fight him with would be the vial of disease in their pocket. They walked further and further into the caverns. Isis hated this. There was none to communicate with, no one to see and nothing to hear beyond their own footsteps. This made her ability of predicting intentions all useless. The torches kept lighting the way before they reached a crossroads of sorts. A single great space, containing nothing but boxes with various labels and sigils, among them, ones from Khemriq. Isis panicked at that moment. Were they in cahoots with Amen? If so, their situation became more precarious. "I wonder if we should-" "Should what, little one?" Said a booming voice from behind. The two spun around to face the intruder, and there he stood. With a carapaced head paired with four mandibles and the legs of a locust, stood the Godsend. His stature dwarfed the two of them, and even that of her father. And he radiated power. Not necessarily in the sense of magical one, but just the power of confidence and authority. "Turn back?" he asked with a tap to the wall as all the entrances closed off, leaving all of them stuck within this cavernous space. Above them on the perches stood now a wide circle around them with archers aiming their drawn bows at them. "A bit too late for that. I must say though... A rare occassion for a templar to jump into our nets. Yet, you don't seem overly hostile at the moment. So..." He trailed off as he sat himself down on a box before them. "Why have you come to see me?" Amir looked at the man, his presence large and overpowering but he knew that there would be no good in acknowledging that fact if he didn't have to. "To ask for your help," a matter of fact tone in his voice as he let himself down from Isis' back, no use clinging onto it now that they were spotted and surrounded at that. He threw his dice by leaving the bubble shield that protected them, "I thank you for not attacking us outright, the information we received didn't mention your hospitality. As I've no doubt you know, the river that protected the people of this kingdom has stopped flowing and a plague has taken its place. Spreading like overflowing rapids and drowning anyone caught in its torrent. I've been told that you have the means to stop it. The key to the vault that holds two of Kophalesh's Holy relics." The godsend tilted his head, his mandible flaring up, as if he was taken back by that. "Nor did I expect your humility... Well, then, seems like I have something you need. The big question now then is whether you have something I want or need? I would want to be duly recompensated for such a tribute. But! To give it up, to lose the key to a world of riches, now why would I part from it? Gold, jewels, relics as you mentioned. Why oh why would I part from this key of mine?" Amir thought for a moment, bringing a hand up to his chin, "Before we start bargaining do you think I could ask a few questions? You see, I'm just curious how a Godsend might end up as the leader of a group of bandits? I mean, you're literally called Godsends and on a continent so devoted to the worship of the Gods it seems odd to me that you wouldn't have a higher position somewhere. Forgive me, I'm still new to your culture and ways. I don't mean to offend if I'm mistaken." He says, looking curiously at the man that sat before him. "Well then! Little boy, let me educate you. Tis true that this would be unorthodox to say the least. A godsends place should be in a church, as the priests would so aptly say. To aid the ailing and dispossessed. To save people in both flesh and spirit." "So why aren't you?" Isis interjected. "A godsend should help the men and women of Hetep, as you say youself." she continued as she was clearly getting upset by the prospect of a Godsend who had abandoned the people. "Simple!" He said with a bright smile before turning grim, his brow furrowed. "Because it was all a front. The church is like any great power. It will corrupt you in some way shape or form. The church? Despite our heavenly nature, I was never allowed to stray far from the temples, to seek out those in need that were not actively seeking help or did not belong to the upper circles. They would restrict the influence of the heavens upon this earth to serve their own means. Even now, they seek to supress the truth which Amen speaks-" "The Truth!? Amen?! Have you lost your mind!?" Isis cried out, making the archers tighten their strung strings. "So you stand with him?!" "I stand with no authority, little girl. I only have one allegiance. And it ain't with either kingdoms, temples, or the heavens themselves." Amir turned to look at Isis, wanting her to trust him and not to do anything reckless. With a nod, he turned back to the Godsend. "And what truth is that? I've spoken to Amen and he has yet to explain himself. Are you not aware that he is the reason for this plague? That he is the one causing all this suffering. You spoke yourself about your desire to reach out to those in need but you'd believe in a man who is causing all of this suffering. Have you seen the decaying corpses that line the streets? Men, women, children, smelled their remains as they lied piled up? I can't see any good coming from that." "Did you ask or did you simply attack at your first chance?" He asked simply. Not waiting for an answer he continued. "He is responsible for their suffering, that is true. But his purpose goes beyond saving a single city. He goal extends well beyond this very kingdom itself. Do not presume to think that I have not seen it. I seek to help those who can't help themselves. How many towns do you think there are outside of that one capital city? You think the stench and suffering there was great? They still have resources to survive. Not the common man. The truth you ask? The truth is that the Church knows more than they dare tell. They lie about the very doctrine they would have us follow, and above all... The gods lie, little Arbiter." A flash of surprise came across Amir's face but he quickly suppressed it, his face became stern. "I haven't the slightest doubt of that believe me or not. I admit I haven fully decided to trust in the Gods or not, I may very well be a pawn in some game or wager for all I know. But that doesn't change the fact that these people are suffering, dying out there. I may not know their names, their faces, and I'm not that good at the language yet either. But I cannot stand by and watch them suffer, I cannot stand by while Amen causes that suffering. I don't care if it is for the greater good or whatever his purpose serves. The fact of the matter is that those people need help and I would do everything in my power to help them wether I was an arbiter or not." Amir spoke, passion rising in his voice as he did so. "We can agree to disagree on how we feel about Amen and whatever he is up to but I don't think your heartless enough to let those people continue to suffer when you have the means to end it. Hell, I'll give you all the credit if you'd like, become the hero of Kophalesh if you want." He says as he reaches onto his back and pulls out a metallic collapsed staff. "Take this too if you want. I don't know what it might be worth in this place but as far as I know, nothing like it exists on this continent. It's a Ki Blade, double-sided in fact, could cut through most things like a hot knife through butter and its lighter than any conventional blade. I just need the key." Amir said, holding out the staff toward the man. "Well, believe it or not, his action is not for simply the greater good, but for the benefit of the people. What were his words again... Ah yes; 'What is a century or two of wellfare before an eternity of damnation?'." He quoted the question asked to him by Amen. Then he reached out to Amir, taking hold of the Ki Blade, weighing it in his hands as he contemplated it. "You are right... I've never seen anything of its like... Though I must ask, how unusual is it? Diamonds and gold is just about the same value across the continents according to Amen. If this is commonplace where you are from, I fear it isn't of much value to me. No one here would like to buy it either, seeing as it is foreign and anything foreign, not made from Hetepian hands is just unacceptable." He said as he handed it back over. "I am however not an unreasonable man. I can think of a price for this key. You won't be favored despite title for doing so, but it is my price. I won't stand in your way, I will give you the key and avoid plundering from your future allies. However, when the time comes for the sacking of Khemriq, you will allow us to plunder some of its content, along with those little relics of his." Amir thought for a moment, wondering if the key was worth the price. He turned toward Isis, wanting her opinion on things before he decided what to do. "Lah'mi, what do you think? Surely saving these people is worth more than whatever treasure Amen is hoarding up there in Khemriq?" He asked before turning back to the man, "Can you promise you won't hurt anyone in doing so? No arson, no murder, no rape? Just treasures?" He asked, knowing he couldn't agree one way or the other without making sure. The Godsend nodded in short reply to Amir's question, affirming that it would be so. Isis stood concerned over the prospect. Exactly how trustworthy could he be? "I fear that even if we agree to it, we can't honor those terms. Not due to being unwilling, but because I do not believe either of us have the right to make such a call without the input of the other kingdoms. Many have been wronged, and many would see their plight be paid." Isis said, trying to sound professional despite the fact that she despised this prospect. The Godsend seemed displeased with these words before he brightened up ever so slightly. "You speak the truth, and I appreciate that. Which is why this won't be public knowledge. When it comes to sacking the city, you will distract his troops, and in the meantime we can sneak inside and steal what we need. Amen will be suspicious, but if all goes to plan, he will be dead by days end, and you can take what's left behind, which should still be plenty. He has pillaged the other Kingdoms good. That Pyramid of his will likely be a topic of interest and worth to you people as well." He said before turning back to Amir. "So what do you say? From heavenly being to heavenly being, Godsend to Arbiter: Do we have a deal?" He hesitated for a brief moment, "Treasures and trinkets hold no value to me over the lives of these people. I will accept your offer and you are to take as much as you and your men can carry when the battle for Khemriq occurs." He said, his face shifting into a much more serious one as he extended his hand to the Godsend. "However, I ask you not take my trust lightly and have you know that I will see any betrayal of this agreement as a personal slight. I know very well it isn't only the Gods who lie, the difference being that you are within reach." He finished, his lips curling into a warm but unsettling smile. The Godsend shook his hand without hesitation, not even halting by his unnerving threat. "I think I might like you, little man." He said before holding up the key towards him before tapping into the ground with his foot, opening the pathway behind them once more. "Your king friend waits for you, and you should probably hurry before the sickness claims more lifes. There are two Drackolisks at the front. Take them and get back quickly. This deal won't benefit me if the king succumbs before you even get back." Amir took the key in his hand before the Godsend proceeded to return to his work, opening up the passages and shouting orders to his men. As they got to the entrance they jumped onto the back of the reptilian steeds and hurried back to the city. "I hope this does not come around to bite us in the end, love. I really hope that he can be trusted, but my head tells me otherwise." Unfortunate News I had taken about twelve hours to return to Kophalesh once more, part due to avoiding other brigands and Soldier patrols from Khemriq. Once they got back, however, the sight warranted a heavy weight lifted from Isis' heart. Seeing medical staff attending refugees outside the walls. But as they got closer, that weight only returned with greater magnitude. The doctors at the gates, along with the crates of medicine by their side wore a sigil which she dreaded to see. The Sigil of Amen. Urging her boyfriend to ride closer to her side, she began to speak. "This can't be good. If they are here, how many soldiers might be here too?" Yet as they got close, the medics walked up to them like there was no harm in the world to be done. "Can I help you, sir and madam? Do you have any sickly with you?" The lead medic asked, his voice soft and benevolent. "None, brother medic. We have business with the king, and would see it finished." Isis replied, a soft smile on her features. "I suppose the guards inside the city will decide that, but you will not find any obstacle here. This is a place for the sick, and if you are not that, then there is no place for you here. Safe journey." When inside it was clear that things had not gotten better since their parting. The city did not have so many burning piles and coughs anymore, but that was because the sick had been urged out of the city, sheltering outside the walls. All that was left here were the cured and healthy upper body of society. "Something is very wrong." Amir nodded as he rode atop the draconoid, the irony not lost on him, "Indeed. As much as I hate to admit it, I've got a feeling that prince might have something to do with this. We'll just have to see and hope for the best. We've got the key, the only thing we have to do know is get that final piece." He spoke, leaving out details as to not let wondering ears in on everything in case they were not among the like-minded.